Hipbones
by AngelicKat445
Summary: Gabriel has a sudden interest in Balthazar's hipbones. Pure smut. Galthazar.


**Earlier today, my dear friend Kenzie (aka .G.13) and I were Googling pictures of the Supernatural cast. And one Mr. Sebastian Roché appeared, shirtless, taking a photo of himself in the mirror.**

**My eyes went **_**straight**_** to his hipbones. And since then, I've not been able to get that image out of my head. (It probably doesn't help that it's my phone wallpaper right now, but if it gives the Galthazar lovers smut, so be it!) So, without further ado, I bring to you a piece of pure smut. No plot, just sex. And some hip!kink, if that's such a thing.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

In their relationship, Gabriel was the tease. Always had been and always would be. And even though he topped more often than not, he nearly always managed to drive his lover to the brink of insanity. He knew that he did a fantastic striptease, and whenever he had a lollipop (which was nearly always; after all, it _is_ Gabriel), he would use his tongue in such seductive ways that they should be made illegal.

So it was quite a shock when he found himself being subjected to the same pleasurable torment he usually aimed towards the other man.

It was unintentional, and it took both of them by surprise. But when Gabriel walked in to see a very shirtless Balthazar slowly sliding on his jeans. His hair was wet and sticking up slightly in a few places. Tiny droplets of water were sliding down the back of his neck, continuing their journey along his spine. Gabriel's eyes were torn from the streak it left when the taller man turned, giving him a view of his front.

Gabriel had always known that Balthazar was well built. He'd spent many nights thinking of that nicely chiselled abdomen. His pecs were full and muscular, and while his arms weren't bulking, they had some meat on them.

But his gaze wasn't focused on the slightly raised veins of his wrists or the way his shoulders came down ever so slightly where his biceps were.

His eyes were fixated just above his groin. On his hipbones, to be more precise.

"What is it?" Balthazar asked, his accent only enticing the archangel more. The latter man didn't bother to respond, simply stepping closer until he was only inches away. His breath was hot against Balthazar's skin, and in a split second, their lips found each other.

Their kisses were always like this: greedy and passionate and heated. Gabriel's hands slid to Balthazar's sides, loving the sensation of the damp skin growing goosebumps beneath his touch. Balthazar shivered and wound his fingers into Gabriel's overgrown locks. It allowed him the ability to pull him closer, something they both loved.

All too soon, Gabriel broke the kiss, but his lips were quickly trailing down the taller man's neck, and creating small moans from him as well. His hands moved down as he did until they rested just by Balthazar's nicely shaped ass. Gabriel fell to his knees, allowing his tongue to sweep over the happy trail of his captor.

In a slightly raspy voice, Balthazar managed to mutter, "What're you doing, Gabriel?" In reply, the brunette moved his head back a bit to admire the protrusions in his lover's skin.

"I never noticed," he began quietly, his thumbs grazing over the bone, "what fucking sexy hipbones you have." He watched in silent delight as the sensitive touch caused a rippling shiver through the standing angel's body. A smile curved his mouth and he looked up briefly to see that Balthazar's head was thrown back.

Taking this as a sign to continue, he let the digits dig in slightly, then leaned in and pressed a light kiss to the edge of it. The small gasp that he was sure came from the very back of Balthazar's throat made him chuckle in that taunting way he did.

He easily pushed the jeans down completely, letting them crumple on the floor, allowing him more space. Without thought, he continued brushing his lips along the length of his hipbones, then dragged his tongue over the curve of them. Even a few nips were given to the flesh, and he couldn't help but take some liking to the red mark that faded slightly as time went on.

It wasn't long before he noticed the prominent bulge in the man's shorts that he even considered moving his attentions elsewhere. And after 'accidentally' brushing his wrist against it numerous times, he could tell just what he should do next.

A swift tug and the boxers joined the jeans, being kicked away quickly. One of Gabriel's hands lingered around Balthazar's hips, closer to his ass than anything else. The other hand, though, palmed him thoughtfully, considering just what torture to thrill his lover with.

A few heads above him, Balthazar couldn't stop staring at the sight before him. From absolutely nowhere, Gabriel had decided he suddenly found an intense fascination in his hips. But he couldn't find himself to care. He was quite surprised, actually, at how much he enjoyed the tender touches pressed against his pelvic area. And now he was being rubbed, yet denied the place he craved the most.

Slowly, Gabriel let his fingers wrap around Balthazar's impressive length, moving at an impossibly leisurely speed. His thumb gently circled the head of his member, smearing the pre-cum that didn't seem to let up. Whether that was from the previous suffering or this one, Gabriel didn't know or particularly care. All that mattered was now.

One of the things that he loved most about Balthazar was the sounds he made. As he was being moulded into a pleasured mess in Gabriel's capable hands, he could be heard whimpering and groaning. He thrust into his lover's hand a number of times, but was kept back. Until he let out a loud, drawn out moan.

Gabriel felt the tightening in his own trousers became almost painful and he let go of Balthazar. The small sound of discontent that came from him was silenced when he was pushed towards the bed, shoved onto his back, and made to spread his leg. Gabriel's belt was undone quickly, and his pants and shorts were flung across the room.

In one short movement, he aimed to Balthazar's entrance and pushed in deep. No prepping, no lube, and no warning. It was raw and fierce, and it made Balthazar cry out in shock and slight pain. Gabriel immediately fell onto him, letting out a small grunt at the sheer feeling of being held so tightly, and held himself up slightly as he waited, albeit impatiently, for the man bottoming to become comfortable.

After the longest thirty seconds either had ever experienced, a small nod was enough to get Gabriel thrusting deep and hard. The cries that came from Balthazar's throat were out of the desire he felt burning in the pit of his stomach. And when Gabriel lifted his ass up a bit and hit that spot, he became nothing more than a quivering mess of moans.

Gabriel's hand found the English man's hard cock again, and easily stroked it to match his pushes. The sheen on his forehead showed his restraint from releasing right then, as each time he moved in deeper, the passage became tighter. It wasn't long before Balthazar was gripping his shoulders hard, leaving indents where his fingers were, and crying out his name. He was shaking as he emptied himself all over Gabriel's hand and both their stomachs.

But the shorter of the two wasn't done. He quickly turned the Brit over and drove himself fast, deep, and hard into his ass. The whimpering that was barely audible as he shoved his face into a pillow only fuelled him. In just a few, violent thrusts, Gabriel groaned loud enough for anyone on the street to hear, and released deep in Balthazar.

* * *

**Since I've not actually watched a shit ton of Balthazar - just a few clips from youtube - I may or may not have portrayed him correctly. But yeah, this was just mindless smut.**

**REVIEW! :D**


End file.
